crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yogscast Search For Simon
The Yogscast Search For Simon (TYSFS) was an event that ran from June 8th to June 20th 2017, and from Jun 15th to 27th 2018. =Event Description= 2017 We have teamed up with those lovely people over at Yogscast again to bring you an exclusive, and brand new event: The Yogscast Search for Simon. Your escapades take you on a journey from the YogTowers and ancient Rome, through to an alien spaceship and an Irish pub. Simon is nothing if not well traveled! 2018 Here we go again! In continued partnership with the popular gaming channel Yogscast, we present round two of our Yogscast event: The Yogscast Search for Simon. It's a zany Yogscast-inspired event featuring two new tier 2 Yogsaders and tons of ridiculous jokes and references. Simon is missing! Again! It's time for the Crusaders to galavant about in search of their missing friend, and if they're lucky, they'll make a couple new friends along the way: Skeletom and the Game Goblin! =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Before you can get underway, you're going to need to recruit some help in the form of Turps and Sjin. More specifically you'll need to recruit Turps the Tasty who finds himself dressed as an enormous jaffa cake in order to help lure Simon out of hiding. The second celebrity Crusader is Sjin the Builder. Who just so happens to have special construction abilities because, well, this is Crusaders of the Lost Idols. Turps the Tasty At level 25, Turps unlocks Tasty which each enemy killed in the area increases spawn speed by 2% as they try and take a bite out of his Jaffa cake butt. This buff stacks up to a max of 20%. The buff lasts for 5 seconds, refreshing the timer on each kill and resetting when you change areas. At level 100, when his ability Cashing In is activated, any monsters that drop a quest item count towards quest progress drop 100% more gold. Sjin the Builder At level 50, Sjin unlocks Let's Build. Every 10 seconds the Crusader builds a random construct near him. One of the five possible constructs provides a different buff. Constructs last for 15 seconds. Sjin unlocks Teamwork at level 150 and constructs effects increase +10% for each adjacent Crusader. Tier 2 Skeletom Lord of all skeletons, Skeletom causes special random skeleton monsters to spawn. While alive or when killed, these skeletons offer different effects. The Game Goblin The Game Goblin lives in a cave, slowly venturing out as you kill more and more monsters. Once he leaves the cave he tosses a bunch of games at monsters and offers some party buffs before retreating back inside. =Tier 1 Objectives= to start :* Turps the Tasty takes up a slot in the formation :* Monsters are attracted to Turps and move faster :* If Turps is eaten, your formation wipes and you are moved back one area |Reward T1 = Turps the Tasty swaps with Emo Werewolf |Notes T1 = Monsters move 3x faster }} to start :* Sjin the Builder and three of his constructs take up slots in your formation |Reward T1 = Sjin the Builder swaps with Sarah, the Collector }} to start :* Must have 500 to start :* Two Yogsfolks take up slots in your formation and randomly harass the Crusaders near them with annoying debuffs |Reward T1 = Tier 1 YogsChest Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The NPC toward the front periodically reduces adjacent crusaders to 0 DPS, while the NPC toward the back periodically sets your gold bonus to -100%. }} to start :* Must have 1000 to start :* Props spawn randomly and are annoying |Reward T1 = Tier 1 YogsChest Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = In non-boss levels, tougher prop monsters spawns with normal monsters. Their annoying effects are: * Tough Teapot has more HP. * Odd Picnic Basket moves a little faster and shoots muffins at your crusaders. * Suspicious Crate moves a little slower and instantly kills any crusader it attacks. * Floating ??? Book heals other props. All props can be slowed, stunned, or polymorphed by crusaders with those abilities. }} to start :* Must have 1500 to start :* Two zany clouds of inspiration float around your formation, buffing Crusaders lucky enough to be inside them :* Meanwhile, random items fall from the sky, damaging your Crusaders :* Additionally, helpful Testificiates spawn in every area. Though they do tend to attack you. :* It's a bit of a cluster-@#$%, to be honest. |Reward T1 = Tier 1 YogsChest Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = * Items fall about every 7 seconds and damage the Crusaders in formation * The DPS-boosting clouds change locations every 10 seconds. }} to start :* A random YogsChest is awarded upon reset :* YogsChests contain gear for the new Event Crusaders |Reward T1 = Random YogsChest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= to start :* Skeletom takes up a slot in the formation :* Skeletom summons three different kinds of deadly skeletons |Reward T1 = Skeletom swaps with Merci, the Mad Wizard |Notes T1 = The skeletons are damage resistant, but are not summoned on boss levels, and include: * Skeleton - survives at least 1 second * Exploding Skeleton - survives at least 5 seconds, on death damages all Crusaders for 10% health * Radioactive Skeleton - survives at least 2 seconds, damages all Crusaders for 1% health every second }} to start :* The Game Goblin takes up a slot in the formation :* The Game Goblin lives in his cave, and each monster killed brings him closer to leaving the cave :* After 100 monsters are killed, The Game Goblin leaves his cave for 5 seconds, reducing all DPS by 100% |Reward T1 = The Game Goblin swaps with Artaxes, the Lion }} to start :* Must have 5,000 to start :* Monsters can only be damaged by clicks, projectiles, and explosions |Reward T1 = Tier 2 YogsChest Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 7,500 to start :* Only the Yogscast Crusaders, and an assortment of 6 other bench slots, can be used :* The other bench slots change every 50 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 2 YogsChest Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} to start :* Must have 10,000 to start :* Every monster killed gives stacks of Virality to a random Crusader :* Going viral increases the DPS of affected Crusaders for each stack :* Once a Crusader reaches 600% bonus DPS, they crash and burn, disabling their DPS for 15 seconds |Reward T1 = Tier 2 YogsChest Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = DPS is raised 1% for each stack of Virality }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Turps Unlock Turps the Tasty by completing the respective objective. Recruit Sjin Unlock Sjin the Builder by completing the respective objective. Finger Lickin' Good Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Turps. Building a Better Gear Set Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Sjin. Is It Murder or Suicide? Have Sjin solo kill Sjelda. Note: Sjelda appears on level 25 and every 50 levels after that (75, 125, etc). Jaffa Crazed Spend 16,500 Jaffa Cakes starting objectives in the "Search For Simon" campaign. Jaffa Cakes spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 2 Recruit Skeletom Unlock Skeletom by completing the respective objective. Gear Skeletom Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Skeletom. Recruit The Game Goblin Unlock The Game Goblin by completing the respective objective. Gear The Game Goblin Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of The Game Goblin. That Just Happened Kill an exploding skeleton with a Bad Games projectile, killing at least 2 other skeletons with the explosion. Jaffa for Brains Spend 33,000 Jaffa Cakes starting objectives in the "Search For Simon" campaign. Jaffa Cakes spent on purchasing chests don't count! Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:The Yogscast Search For Simon